


The Sleepover

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Black Male Character, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, M/M, Milking, Multi, Racist Language, Rape, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 01:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10799274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sam Marsh Is Inviting his friends for a sleepover but playing truth or dare with the guys and being milked by a black men and a mexican makes it the weirdest sleepover ever! Note: Sarah from Ed Edd & Eddy makes an appearance in this story at the near end. The boys are thirteen in this story.





	The Sleepover

**I don't own South Park but the South Park next generation kids belong to me and "All Characters and Events in this fanfic-even those based on real people are Entirely Fictional. by ric122 aka AgostoProductions...**

**It was a Friday evening in South Park. The sun is setting through the mountains on the outskirts of the small town.**

Well I need to set the table up and put the food on the table for the sleepover because my friends are coming and I don't want to look stupid for not bring food to a sleepover said Sam.

Let me find my stashed porno dvd and I'll be ready for my friends, oh my mom is coming better go hide it in a dresser as he said.

Sam I'll be leaving now your father and I are going out and we won't be back untill 1:30 am so please don't make a mess while we're gone and I locked up the liquor cabinet so there will be no alcohol allowed at all got it mister, as she said.

Yes mom i will said Sam.

Sam I know your hiding porn in your dresser, so hand it over or The Sleepover is cancelled, Wendy said.

"Fine Mom" but why I can't have porn asked Sam?

One: your underage, Two: Its disrespectful towards girls and women, Three: Porn Destroy marriages do I need to say more said Wendy.

no mom not at all said sam.

Good, "Stan" get over here now, said Wendy.

Yeah Babe, What is it, Stan said.

Did you give our son permission to watch a porno dvd with his friends at his sleepover, Wendy said.

Yeah, well he need something to entertain his friends with a movie, said Stan.

"Stan" you know there's no porn allowed in this house said Wendy.

Why won't you allowed porn in this house "Wendy" said Stan.

Do I need to tell you why we don't allowed porn in our home "Again" Stan, as Wendy said.

no sweetie said Stan.

Good now I'll throwing away that porno dvd said Wendy.

Can I say something said Stan?

"Fine" you can say something said Wendy.

Oh ok then I'm sorry Wendy, I shouldn't gave our son that naughty dvd and I hope this doesn't affect our date night said Stan.

No, but your definitely not getting a special blowjob at the end said Wendy.

God damn it said Stan.

ok now we're leaving so remember what I said, no alcohol at all times said Wendy!?

I remember said Sam.

Sam, remember If anything happens call me, your mother, uncle kyle, uncle kenny, aunt lizzie, aunt bebe and aunt Heidi said Stan.

What about Uncle Eric asked Sam.

What, uh no said Wendy.

What's wrong with Cartman asked Stan?

Do you need to ask, Stan said Wendy.

Yeah I think not said Stan

Thank you said Wendy.

Bye mom and dad said Sam

Bye son, said Stan and Wendy.

Oh someone is knocking on the door, I better go check said Sam.

Ah guys your here said Sam.

Hey Sam, said Derrick, Levy & Kent.

Hi guys said Sam.

Is their pizza and snacks, because we gave you money for pizza, snacks and soda said Derick.

"Sigh" yes Derrick there some food on the table said Sam.

Good and If I see any vegetarian shit on the pizza I'll kick you squah in the nuts said Derick!?

Shut up fatass and don't be rude to our host said Levy.

Kiss my ass, you fucking Jew Rat! said Derick

Guys not now, we got fun shit to do said Kent.

"Sigh" fine and I hate you guys said Derick.

right guys, ok let's begin said Levy.

Ok guys, there's pizza, snacks, ice cream and soda but Derick don't eat all of it fatass said Sam.

Hey don't call me fat, asshole yelled Derick.

Anyway we're doing truth or dare said Sam.

Ah, dude that's fucking weird said Derick.

Yeah, but boys do it as well fatass said Levy.

So what, it still fucking gay said Derick.

Enough, we're doing truth and dare right now Sam demanded.

Let's start I'll go first, Levy truth or dare? said Kent.

dare, as Levy said.

Levy I dare you to use your iphone and send me a pic of your mom in a bikini said Kent.

Ah dude that's my mom, Kent said Levy.

Levy just do it you stinking jew said Derick.

Shut up Cartman, fine i'll do it said Levy.

Finally said Derick.

Here Kent, A fucking photo of my mom in a bikini said Levy.

Thanks Levy said Kent.

Kent, your such a fucking perverted asshole said Levy furiously.

Well don't blame me that your mom is hot and has big boobs, own it said Kent.

Yeah what kent said, own it jew said Derick.

Shut up Kent and go fuck yourself Derick, you fat fuck said Levy furiously.

Alright who's next? said Sam.

I'm it said Derick.

Fine! said Sam.

Kent, truth or dare said Derick.

Truth said Kent.

Kent, when your jerking off in the bathroom, do you think of Lily naked said Derick.

Yes and I one time I saw her naked for real! said Kent proudly.

Oh come on that's my sister Kent said Sam.

So did you said Kent.

"HEY" that's was a accident said Sam.

Yeah right, I bet your moaning her name while your spanking that monkey that was down in your pants yesterday! said Kent.

Alright fine it was yesterday this morning said Sam angerly.

Woah Dude! said Levy with a surprise look on his face.

Hahahah, dude your horny for your sister, you dumb pussy said Derick while laughing and acting like a jackass.

Shut up Derick and Let's move on now! said Sam.

Alright Sam and Levy, truth or dare? said Derick.

Dare said Sam and Levy.

Sam and Levy, I dare the both of you to call your girlfriends and ask them to let you give them foot massages tomorrow after school said Derick.

What!? said Sam and Levy.

You heard me said Derick with a evil smile.

Fine! said Sam.

God Damn it said Levy with a pissed off look.

Telephone rang!

Hello? said Sofia and Mallory

Hi girls said Sam and Levy

Oh hi Sammy said Sofia with a cheerful attitude.

Oh hey Levy, I'm still mad at you for ditching me at lunch to be with your butt fucking friends said Mallory with a angry look on her face.

"AH" Mallory let it go sweetie said Levy.

Oh Shut up Jew. said Mallory.

Don't call me a Jew and don't act like Derick you stupid bitch. said Levy.

Enough! said Sam and Sofia.

Anyway, why you call us said Sofia?

Well me and friends are playing truth or dare and Derick dare us to call you ask the both of you to let us massage your feet afteschool said Sam.

Oh, ok then said Sofia cheerfully

But you guys must wear nothing but womens underwear and if we see a boner, we get to sexually tease you said Mallory with a devious look on her face.

Alright, then girls we agree said Sam and Levy.

Good because me and Sofia are coming over tomorrow afternoon for our foot massages and you better be wearing women's underwear so we can see them said Mallory.

Bring good lotion for our danty feet said Sofia.

We will, bye girls said Sam and Levy.

bye guys said the girls.

So good luck with the those foot massages, hehehehehe said Derick while laughing.

Sam and Levy: Shut up Cartman!

What ever pussies said Derick.

Does anyone wants to take a break and eat said Kent?

Yeah, sure said Derick and Levy.

Alright let's eat said Sam.

After They finish eating, they sat at the couch to watch a movie.

Dude why you drank all the sodas you dumbass, because of you we drank only water said Sam angerly.

Yeah be fucking courteous would you said Levy?

Well fuck all of you, you dumb pieces of shit said Derick.

Well what ever let's watch a movie said Sam.

Alright then said Levy and Kent.

That movie better not be some gay ass shit said Derick angerly.

Well I got a porno dvd from my dad said Sam.

Sweet said Kent, Levy, and Derick!

But mom confiscated it from me and throw it away said Sam.

Dude! why the fuck man said Kent and Derick?

Guys you know that mom does't allowed porn in our house because she's a feminist said Sam.

How that hippie bitch known where you hid it said Derick.

Look mom knows me very well and Don't call my mom a bitch said Sam angerly.

I say she's a bitch and needs some dick in her life but ain't going to be me and Levy, maybe Kent said Derick.

Maybe I might said Kent?

Don't you fucking dare Kendall said Sam.

Kent that's gross and Derick, why you said I wouldn't fuck sam's mom said Levy?

Well jews can't fuck other people's wives because They have to pay for food and clothing for their children and all jews are greedy and all they care about is money said Derick.

Shut your fucking mouth Cartman said Levy angerly.

Guys enough, Derick your an asshole sometimes said Sam.

Yep, I'm such an awsome asshole said Derick.

Let's just watch the movie said Sam.

After the Movie was over!

That movie sucked said Derick.

Yeah I agree it was horrible said Kent.

Yeah dude sorry man but it sucked said Levy.

That's movie I could find in my room and totally spies the movie didn't suck said Sam.

Dude it totally sucked said Levy, Kent and Derick.

Fine it sucked alright so let's get some sleep said Sam.

Alright said Levy.

Fine I'm tired anyway said Derick.

Yeah let's get some sleep said Kent.

The door was knocking!

I'll go get it, who the hell are you said Sam?

I'm Og as in Original Gangster and this is my partner Ray Mack.

Hey boy said Mack.

What do you want said Sam?

Well I got a Truck load of Ice cream in my white van, wanna buy some said Og.

Ohh ice cream, let me get my friends said Sam.

Guys wake up strange guy has ice cream in his's white van and we can buy it from him said Sam.

Alright! said Levy, Derick and Kent.

**As they went straight to the white van, they got captured and tied up in the white van.**

Wait this is a trap what's going on and why are we naked said Sam while confused?

Yeah, we like to know why are we tied up an fucking naked for god sakes said Levy?

Well we're going to milk your balls and fill it in a cup said Og.

Why said Sam, Levy, Kent and Derick?

Well we're selling your sperm to high bidders with wives who wants children but their husbands are sterlie so we're collecting sperm said Mack.

Well that weird thing to do said Levy.

Shut up jew who asked you to talk said Og.

Don't call me jew you dirty black monkeys said Levy angerly.

Levy don't say that said Sam!

Why Sam, Why I shouldn't called them monkeys said Levy?

It's racist said Sam.

Why it's racist to call some black guy a monkey said Levy?

Well it's the same thing as the N word said Sam.

Who tell you that info said Levy?

My mom that's who said Sam.

Why your mom said Levy?

Well it's a long story said Sam.

Well tell us Sam said Levy, Kent and Derick demanded.

Well while i was 2 years old, i was playing in the park with my mom watching me said Sam.

**Flashback begins**

Then while i was playing with a black kid my age, I said do you want be my pet monkey said Sam.

After what i said to him, he went to his mom and the mom got upset and started talking to my mom said Sam.

Your son just called my son a monkey said Nicole!

He did what, Samuel Marsh get your buns over here right now said Wendy!

Wut wong Mommy said Sam?

Did you called a black kid a monkey said Wendy?

Yeah, I luv me friend because he's my pet monkey said Sam in a funny way.

Oh, but you cannot call him a monkey said Wendy.

Why, it's a bad word said Sam?

Yes because it's offensive to black people and it's the same thing with the N word said Wendy in a stern way.

Wut is the n word said Sam?

It's a horrible word that nobody should use at all said Wendy.

I'm sory mommie said Sam.

Ok but when did you learn that word said Wendy?

Uncle Cartman said that word to the bus driver when he accidentally drop me off at Mr. Cartman house said Sam.

That fat racist basturd said Wendy.

Wut that said Sam?

Nothing sweetheart, lets go home said Wendy.

Wuy mommie said Sam?

Well i need to go home and set up dinner said Wendy.

Ok mommie, but what about uncle cartman said Sam?

I'll deal with him when i get home said Wendy.

Ok mommie said Sam.

**Flashback ended**

Woah that was a long story said Levy.

Yes it was and that's why you don't called a black person a monkey said Sam.

That's right nigga you don't, now we fucking gonna rape you said Og.

Help us screamed Sam, Levy, Kent and Derick!

No one will hear you or save you said Og.

That's right said Mack.

Stop touching me yelled Kent!

Get off me, this is embrassing said Derick.

You sick fucks are killing my childhood and get off me said Levy angerly.

Stop, please don't take away my innocence cried Sam.

**As they we're being sexually tortured and milked, help came along.**

Oh what the fuck is going on said Craig?

Oh we're just milking the boys for sperm said Og.

I'm just helping him out said Mack.

Your sexually torturing them are you said Craig?

Yeah said Og and Mack!

OH, just wanna know said Craig.

Officer Tucker, why are you not saving us said Sam?

Because I hate you and your fathers so fuck you said Craig.

Asshole said Sam, Levy, Kent and Derick!

I'm leaving home to fuck my husband said Craig.

Bye Craig and fuck Tweek really good said Og and Mack.

Oh I will said Craig.

**As the boys realize that there is no hope, someone actually came to their rescue.**

What's the fuck is going on said Richie?

Uncle Richie help us said Sam.

I'm coming to the rescue said Richie.

You'll never stop us Richie, because your weak and stupid said Og.

And gay said Mack!

Yeah Right, now Mack and Og get ready for the ass kicking of your lifetime said Richie.

**When Richie was finish kicking the pervs asses, he untied the boys and got them fresh clothes. When the boys got inside Sam's house, Richie wanted an explanation?!**

Boys, why did you end up in the white van for said Richie in a stern way.

Uncle Richie this is all my fault, I thought that two black men were really selling ice cream and lead my friends to be kidnapped and sexually tortured **,** everyone please forgive me said Sam.

It's ok I forgive you said Levy.

Me too said Kent.

Yeah, what ever said Derick.

**As Sam was in tears and wimpering, Uncle Richie Grabbed him and say something that will make him feel alright.**

Sam don't cry alright you made a mistake and it's not bad but I hope you learn something from this whole thing said Richie?!

Yes i did, I will only buy Ice cream at the afternoon and at night where I only go to corner stores and basket robbins for ice cream said Sam.

Yes but promise me you will not open the door to strangers when your by yourself alright said Richie.

Yes Uncle Richie I'll stay away from strangers said Sam.

Good, now boys please go back to bed said Richie?

Yes Uncle Richie we will said Sam, Levy, Kent and Derick.

**As The boys went to bed, Stan and Wendy came home. I explained what happened and they were furious at the men who kidnapped their son and his friend. Before I left I told them not to be too hard on their son about stranger danger, he didn't know. Stan and Wendy promises not to be verbally aggressive towards their son for putting himself and his friends in danger but Wendy will make sure that her son will receive's a very "Strong" Lecture on Stranger danger and being responsible for your friends safety in the morning. Mack and Og were arrested for sexual assault on the boys and Officer Tucker was fired for negligence. Two weeks later The new female officer that moved from the Cul De Sac was named Sarah and she called the victim's mothers and ask them for a opportunity for revenge on Og and Mack, they accept. Wendy, Bebe, Heidi and Lizzy beat the shit out of OG and Mack and castrated them.**

**THE END...**


End file.
